The Mystery Deaths of Faraday
by Farhan Tre
Summary: Published in 2005 and finally completed after 8 years, here is my very first Martin Mystery Fanfic. Residents of Faraday City are going missing and the crew are sent there to investigate. Overhaul and completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic updated as of 09 July 2013**

**Author's Note**

It's been 7 years. Sadly, Martin Mystery itself has been cancelled. It was my favorite show along with the earlier seasons of Totally Spies during my teenage years as it's concept, theme and quality really stood out from the rest of the other cartoons at that time. Sadly, cartoons nowadays are just crap, including I dare say, Spongebob Squarepants.

After looking back at my abandon account, I have decided to continue and finish some of my fictions. After 7 years since it was first published, here is is long awaited release of Chapter 5 to finally complete the story. With the release of the latest chapter, I have done a overhaul on this fanfic. Added a few things, checked on grammar and spelling mistakes and improved certain things.

As this was written in 2005 when the series first started, this fanfic is set during season 1 of Martin Mystery, which explains the absence of Billy in his human shell and other elements of later seasons. After doing a few Martin Mystery crossovers fictions with Totally Spies, I finally wrote my first Martin Mystery fiction with _"The Mystery Deaths of Faraday"_. I have also remained faithful to the typical format of a typical episode of the original series, adding more adult themed elements partially inspired by horror teen flicks to add more realism to the story.

Well, after 7 years, I present to you the completed story of _"The Mystery Deaths of Faraday"_

* * *

Some locations and information might be false or inaccurate.  
This has no connection with any of my other fanfics .

**Genre:  
**Action/Adventure, Horror

**Chapters:  
**Chapter 1 - Off to Faraday City  
Chapter 2 - Two Missing People and a Handsome Guy  
Chapter 3 - Lost and Found and Lost Again  
Chapter 4 - Finding Diana  
Chapter 5 - There's Something About Marty

**Disclaimer:  
**"Martin Mystery" and it's characters are owned by Marathon Animation  
Dodge, The Durango SUV and Sprinter van are property of Daimler Chrysler  
The name(s) Pontiac GTO, Pontiac Montana, Chevrolet Caprice is a copyright of GM

**Soundtrack: (No lyrics due to policy)  
**The Offspring - Want You Bad

**PG-13 or T rating for Offensive Language and Nudity**

* * *

**FARADAY CITY - TOM GREEN COUNTY - TEXAS**

Faraday City, Texas. A small farming town in the middle of Tom Green County. With a population of 62, everyone lived simple lives in Faraday. Some were farmers, others were retirees and a handful were emergency personnel for the Tom Green County Sheriff's Office and the rest are shopkeepers. Everybody quite knew each other in this little town. Their simple lives continued until one day, Mrs Wilson went missing.

Everyone in the town suspected each other when the Sheriff's Department found her dead uncovered body on one of the crops the very next day. Her lungs ripped out from the eerie chest. For a period of 10 days, 5 more women went missing. Their bodies found the next day after their disappearance. Each body was left bare with a major organ brutally taken out from their bodies. Complains filled the Town Green County Sheriff's Office and almost half of the townspeople had already fled the town.

The newly elected Sheriff thought that it was the last straw and decided to call in The Center.

**_Martin Mystery in "The Mystery Deaths of Faraday"_**

**TORRINGTON ACADEMY - SHERBROOKE - QUEBEC - 03:35 PM**

It was a balmy Tuesday afternoon in Torrington Academy. The bell rang and students came pouring into the hallways. One of them was Diana Lombard. She went straight for her locker and put her books away. Unknown to her that the guy she had a crush on was right behind her.  
"Hey Diana." A familiar and pleasant voice called as she closed her locker.

Diana casually turned around, her brown hair swishing around her shoulders as she leaned on her locker. It was Marvin all right. The guy whom she had a crush on. In fact, every girl in school admired him for his looks. His right hand was holding onto a thick book. "Hi Marvin." She answered. "So what's up?"

Little did they know, Martin was a short distance away from them. He was was a white t-shirt on top of a red and yellow fire pattern short sleeved shirt, a pair of grey cargo pants and red and white Nike Air Force 2 shoes. He looked at Marvin with a hateful glare. Listening hard to every word they were saying.  
"Hey um.. I was thinking that maybe we could have lunch together." Marvin offered with a slight blush on his face.

Diana's face turned red. Out of all people, he approached her just to have lunch together. This was the first time a boy asked her that and hesitation filled her brain. "Jeeze Marvin... I don't know."

"C'mon Diana... Please?" Marvin turned his charming smile on Diana, and at that moment, she knew she couldn't resist it. So she just had to do it.

"Okay. I'll do it." Diana squeaked. Martin however growled in jealousy.

_"How dare you offered her lunch you little bastard!"_ Martin cursed in his mind. Marvin held onto Diana's hand and together they walked slowly to the cafeteria.  
Martin seemed jealous when Marvin held onto Diana's hand. Unfortunately, he couldn't stop him as he needs to keep his love for Diana a secret. Yes, Martin Mystery was really in love with his step-sister. Whenever he could not find a companion of the opposite sex, he would always annoy and tease her with bets, jokes or pranks. It was also a way to keep the secret... well a secret. What would Diana and the world think of him if they were to know that Diana's own brother had a crush of her!

Martin's U-Watch beeped. Signaling that there was yet another mission awaiting for them. Martin smirked in delight. Diana too heard it, and however started to heat up in anger. She had always detest the U-Watch as it was always ringing at the wrong times. Disrupting her studies, preventing her from doing her Co-Curricular Activities and of course, stopping her from flirting with cute boys. Sometimes, she wished that she could turn back time and stop herself from joining The Center. Too bad time cannot be turned back.

"Uhh.. Sorry Marvin. We've gotta go now." Martin smiled and grabbed his step-sister.

Marvin was rather disappointed that the woman he had a crush on had to leave. But a rather disturbing thought ran through his mind. Why did Diana have to go whenever he heard that particular beep? Where were they going to? And what really happen to them behind the statue? He was just about to ask them when the pair had already ran off to The Center.

At The Center, Martin and Diana stood on a platform. The platform moved, passing by the other uniformed Center personnel who are working on the computers. They had always wondered, what the heck are they doing sitting there 24/7 anyways? And why so many people at one time? As they were wondering, a device scanned them from top to bottom. A hand print scanner also emerged and they placed their hands on it.

_"Martin Mystery...Clear"_

_"Diana Lombard...Clear"_

Billy the alien flew towards them in his little chair that hovers. "Hey guys!" He greeted.

"Hi Billy." The pair answered and Martin and Billy started to do their handshake thing, annoying Diana slightly. They stepped out of the platform and then went up the elevator into MOM's office for their briefing. As usual, MOM was doing her experiments and Martin was always there to annoy her yet again. This time MOM was in the middle of a video call, making contact with intelligent life light-years away. The monitor was connected to a giant super-computer behind her desk.

"Whoa... that's one awesome thingamajig MOM!" Said Martin, taking notice of the giant unit sitting beside MOM's desk.

"Thank you Martin. It's an intergalactic video conferencer. Able to communicate with intelligent life 100 googol light years away."

"Google? Like is that the internet search engine?" Martin asked thinking it was the famous internet search engine.

MOM sighs and explains. "A googol is a number with a 100 zeros."

"Cool, can I try?" Requested Martin with his puppy-dog eyes.

"No." MOM sighed and snapped her fingers as a holographic map of Texas pops out from the desk. "You'll be going Faraday City, Texas, where 6 women had been found dead. Sandra Van Kel, another old woman went just missing 2 hours ago. The Center suspects that something paranormal is going on and you 2 are going to find who and why."

"What about Java? Is he coming?" The brown headed girl asked.

"Sorry Diana, he'll be helping us with a few stuff." MOM responded.

"Great!" Diana sighed in grief as she looked at her brother, who was on MOM's computer, wondering how she was gonna put up with his crazy antics.

"Martin, what are you doing to my computer?" MOM questioned.

"Just checking it out." Martin answered and pressed the delete key on the keyboard. The monitor suddenly shuts down. losing all the unsaved memory in the processor.

"Martin! You've just disrupted my communication with the furthest galaxy in the universe!"

"Eh.. sorry bout that."

"Nevermind!" MOM yelled. Even though she was furious at Martin, she kept her cool and went back to work.

Billy activated the transporter and opened a portal to Faraday City through his computer. "Right here fellas."

**TOM GREEN COUNTY SHERIFF'S OFFICE - FARADAY CITY - TEXAS - 04:35 PM**

The white British Columbia registered 2001 Dodge Durango with The Center's logo decal on both front doors turned right into the parking lot of the Sheriff's office building, a 3 story complex with 6 window son each level. In front of the station, 8 blue Tom Green County Sheriff's Office 1995 Chevy Caprices were parked with the Sheriff's odd blue and silver hooded Tom Green County Sheriff's Office 2005 Ford Crown Victoria. Martin parked the Durango beside one of the cruisers and went inside the office with Diana.

Inside, the office was in a run down state, with the old musky wooden decor, the place dimly lit and deserted except for a man sitting on the front desk, looking through some paperwork. He looked up and saw them. He stood up and welcomed them into the town.

"Welcome to Faraday City, I'm Sheriff Thompson, the newly elected Sheriff right here in Tom Green County. You must be The Center agents here to help us." The chubby looking middle-aged man greeted them in a country accent. He was wearing a dark blue peak cap, a light blue uniform, complete with a dark blue tie, dark blue pants that match the tie and other police equipment and overalls you will find on any typical police uniform.

Diana smiled, taking out her Center ID badge and briefly introduced herself. "Nice to meet you Sheriff. I'm Diana Lombard and this is my brother, Martin Mystery. Can you tell us what happened over the last few days?"

"Well, over 7 women are dead." The Sheriff replied and paused, trying to think of more. "And... Usually, their bodies are found the next day after their disappearance. Oh and their organs have been ripped out from their body. Almost half of the townspeople have already fled home to Fort Worth."

"Women, their bodies are found the next day after their disappear, body organs taken out. I think I know who did it! The vampire monster!" Martin shouted. The Sheriff was stumped and Diana sighed.

"Oh Martin please, there's probably a logical explanation for what is going here. Some people kill for money when they're desperate you know" Diana added a logical reason

"Right. Whatever the reason, Deputy Tony Johnson here and his partner will lead you there"

Deputy Anthony "Tony" Johnson came out from the other room. Like the "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Later, Deputy Johnson and his partner Deputy Lorraine boarded their run-down blue Tom Green County Sheriff's Office 1995 Chevy Caprice. It was painted light blue with a white stripe running across it's side with the words "TOM GREEN COUNTY SHERIFF'S OFFICE" in block white letters together with it's department patch decal on both sides. They lead the Mystery Crew to Mrs. Van Kel's house, which was located 1 mile away from the station. As Martin was driving, he felt sleepy and started to yawn.

"Man... I'm bored. Let's turn on some tunes!" Martin turned the dials on the built in radio. The chorus of The Offspring's "Want you Bad" started to play. Martin sang and shook his head to the music. Diana however hated the loud music and covered her ears.

"The Offsprings? C'mon you've gotta do better than that" Diana exclaimed and reached out to the dials, changing the station.

"Hey , they're just getting to the good part!"

They started to argue over the radio. Martin strayed away from driving and the Durango started to sway and screech. Meanwhile in Anthony's Chevy Caprice, Lorraine was chatting with her partner about the case.

"So uh.. Lorraine are you scared?" Tony asked while driving.

"Why would I?" She responded in a country accent.

"Well, you're a woman and as you know, the killer only goes after women."

"I'm a cop Tony." Lorraine shrugged. "Why would I be scared?"

There was a long pause. Suddenly, Lorraine's seat unexpectedly moved back and lay down. It took her by such surprise that she did not have enough time to react. Blood then splatted on the windscreen, dashboard, everywhere. Anthony saw the blood splatters and turned to look at Lorraine. Her face was covered in blood and her eyes widen in shock. "WHAT THE HELL?"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note. Fanfic updated as of 08 July 2013

It's been 7 years. Martin Mystery itself has been cancelled and here is is long awaited release of Chapter 5 to finally complete the story. With the release of the latest chapter, I have done a overhaul on this fanfic. Added a few things, checked on grammar and spelling mistakes and improved certain things.

As this was written in 2005 when the series first started, this fanfic is set during season one, which explains the absence of Billy in his human shell. I have also remained faithful to the typical format of the original series, adding more adult themed elements partially inspired by horror teen flicks to add more realism to the story.

* * *

Some locations and information might be false or inaccurate.  
This has no connection with any of my other fanfics .

**Genre:  
**Action/Adventure, Horror

**Disclaimer:  
**"Martin Mystery" and it's characters are owned by Marathon Animation  
Dodge, The Durango SUV and Sprinter van are property of Daimler Chrysler  
The name(s) Pontiac GTO, Chevrolet Caprice is a copyright of GM

**Soundtrack: (No lyrics due to policy)  
**The Offspring - Want You Bad

**PG-13 or T rating for Offensive Language and Nudity**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Two Missing People and a Handsome Guy**

Terrified, Tony turned the wheel to the right, forcing the blue Chevy Caprice to screech to a halt. Martin was caught by surprise and slammed the brakes as hard as he could. Luckily The Center's 2001 Dodge Durango had strong disc brakes and the SUV stopped just in time. Both Diana and Martin were thrown forward, but their seatbelts held them securely to their seats.

"What... just... happened?..." Diana asked, dragging each syllable of her question.

"I'm gonna check it out" Martin said and opened the door.

Martin got off the Durango and walked slowly towards the blue police cruiser. He opened the front left door and Deputy Anthony popped out with eyes wide open blood all over his head. Martin froze in horror. Diana poked her head out. Martin's body was obstructing the gruesome scene.

"Martin, what's going on?" She yelled. But Martin did not respond. Diana was beginning to feel impatient and shouted his name again.

"He's dead, Diana!" Martin shouted back. "Tony's dead!"

Diana quickly hopped off the Durango SUV and rushed towards her brother, only to shriek at the top of her voice over the hideous scene. After Martin reached over to Tony's eyes to shut his lids, he went around the car to search for clues. The front passenger seat that Lorraine was sitting on was covered in bright slime.

"Lorraine's gone." Martin looked up to his sister right in the eye.

"I'll call the Sheriff and tell him what happened." Diana took out her purple Nokia 3100 cell phone from her little purple sling bag.

Martin looked inside the car again and spotted the slime on the front passenger seat.

"Hmm... strange. There's slime on the seat." He activated his U-Watch and commanded the Slime Scan. His dipped the rod into the slime and analyzed it in the device.

"Slime Scan complete. 90 percent of unknown substance, 10 percent human DNA"

"That should be easy enough to find." Diana exclaimed and puts her Nokia 3100 in her sling bag.

"I'm sending it to Billy for him to analyze the DNA" Martin responded.

The Sheriff's brand-new blue and silver hood Tom Green County Sheriff's Office 2005 Ford Crown Victoria arrived 5 minutes later with another unit behind him. He got off his cruiser and went to inspect Anthony's body while the officers in the other unit remain in their cruiser.

"What the hell happened here?" Thompson asked as he got off his Crown Vic with his hands crossed. The Sheriff wasn't too happy as he was watching a good football game on TV when he received the call.

"We were riding when they suddenly screeched to a stop. We then found him dead with Lorraine missing." Martin explained

The Sheriff looked very satisfied with the answer and snapped his fingers. "Okay. Sergeant Marty here is gonna lead you to the Mr Van Kel's house. MARTY! GET OUT HERE!"

The left front door opened. A young man got out of the car. He had blue eyes, short spiky blonde hair which was covered by his peak cap and a strong body built. His custom tailored fit uniform is also distinguished from the rest of the deputies by the dark blue sergeant patches right below the Sheriff's Office patch. Diana froze, her eyes were fixed on Marty's face. It seems that she was attracted to him. Her step-brother Martin notices it and growled in anger under his breath.

"Yes Sheriff?" Marty asked in a normal accent, making he seem that he's not from the south.

"Lead them to Mrs Van Kel's house." The Sheriff commanded.

**VAN KEL RESIDENCE - 06:15 PM**

The Officers lead Martin and Diana to Mrs. Van Kel's house, which was in the middle of a vast crop field. When they arrived, Martin and Diana were the first to get off their vehicle Followed by Marty and his partner. Her face was long and sweet, She had big round green eyes, her long red hair tied up in a neat ponytail and wore the same police overalls as Marty. Only tighter to show her beautiful figure. Martin took one look at her and his jaw dropped. Without hesitation, he ran over to her.

"Agent Martin Mystery." Martin flashed his Center ID badge, showed his white teeth and offers an handshake. "What's your name beautiful?"

Usually when Martin did that, girls would simply just ignore him. But she didn't. She shook his hand and answered. "Deputy Samantha Wilson, nice to meet you Martin." She said in a sweet country accent. Martin melted in amazement as he couldn't believe that a girl fancied his quirkiness.

"And my name's Martin too." Samantha's partner added as he closed the door of the Chevy Caprice. "But you guys can call me Marty."

"So... can you tell us about your partner Martin?" Asked Samantha. Referring to Martin's step-sister, Diana. But Martin just looked at her with a loving look on his face. Diana sighed and decided to introduced herself without Martin's help.

"I'm Diana. It's good to meet you... Marty and Samantha" Diana burst in nervousness. She felt a little wired calling him Marty as it was her step-brother's name. But luckily, he prefers to be called 'Marty' rather than 'Martin' whom she sometimes call him by that name. The Martins then shook hands before following Samantha to the doorstep.

"So Diana, what's a cute girl like you doing here in Faraday?" Marty asked. He really has his way with girls sometimes.

Diana blushed. A rosy tingle filled her pretty face as she gave a timid smile. That was the first time anyone had called her that. Martin heard everything and growled in jealousy and anger as he watched the couple striking a conversation. Samantha goes over to the front door and knocked on it.

"Hello... Mr Van Kel!" Yelled Samantha as she knocked on the door. The door opened and a tall dark man was already waiting outside. He wore a straw hat, a red shirt below his denim overalls and slippers peered out. It was believed to be Mr Van Kel. The man didn't look to happy at first sight.

"You're late Samantha." Exclaimed 62 year old Eustace Van Kel in a country accent. Eustace Van Kel was one of the town's oldest residents. Most of the townspeople describe him as a mean selfish person. Regular arguments with his wife, Sandra, has made him that way and for the past 5 hours, he had never felt happy in his entire life.

"Sorry Mr. Van Kel." Deputy Samantha apologized and gave a sweet smile. "This here guys are Martin and Diana, they're here to help us. Can you show them where you last saw your wife?"

"Yeah, C'mon in." Eustace invited them inside. They entered the house and Eustace lead them to his bedroom. In his room, there was full of pictures hanging on the walls, a small table and 2 single beds. One of them had green slime smeared on it. Martin activated his U-Watch and commenced the Slime Scan. His dipped the rod into the slime and analyzed it in the device.

"Slime Scan complete. 90 percent unknown substance, 10 percent human DNA."

"Same thing I found in Anthony's car." Martin said to himself.

**TOM GREEN COUNTY SHERIFF'S DEPARTMENT - 06:34 PM**

It had rained cats and dogs by the time they arrived back the station. Martin, Diana and the Sheriff were waiting for Billy's analysis in the briefing room when...

"Hey guys!" Billy boomed suddenly from a dark corner with the hovering device that he was sitting on, his sudden presence jolted everyone in the briefing room.

"Don't EVER scare us like that!" Prompted Martin. Billy was always popping out of nowhere, shocking them even more when they're already scared.

The Sheriff trembled in fear when he saw Billy. "Who or what the hell is that?"

"He's just Billy. Nothing to fear about Sheriff." Martin assured. But the Sheriff was still scared and left the room in a hurry. He then turned to look at Billy "So what's you've got for us?"

"According to my DNA analysis, both samples contain DNA belonging to a man named John Morton"

Thinking it was easy, Diana then asked. "Where do we find him?"

"That's the problem, he's over 300 years old." Billy answered

"But that's impossible." Diana cried. "No human being can survive that long"

"Beats me." Billy shrugged. "I'm just the messenger"

Sergeant Marty suddenly, barged into the room. His police uniform and jacket was soaked by the rain as he ran towards Martin. "Martin! Diana! Samantha's gone!"

"What?" Martin raised an eyebrow.

"Samantha! My partner! She's...She's dead!" Sergeant Marty cried it as a matter of fact.

"What happened to her?" Diana appealed.

Sergeant Marty shivered. "Well, she was in the car and I got out to buy some food... when I came back, she was dead in the car. Blood all over her face... and the car! It was horrible!"

* * *

Poor Samantha. Hopefully she makes out all right. BTW please take note, Martin and Marty are two different characters. So he will be distinguished from Martin Mystery with "Marty" or the word "Sergeant" before Marty's name.

**Ominae:** Dude, is good to see you again. Thanks for reviewing my story. I'll try to review yours when I have time to kill.

**ShadowHawk:** Thanks,I'll try to review your story when I have time.

**Groove:** Thanks, I like Martin Mystery for only one reason. Diana... Thanks for leaving a comment.

**Samantha B:** Hope you don't mind that your name's in this story. I didn't know that you're gonna review this fiction. Thanks for leaving a comment.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note. Fanfic updated as of 09 July 2013

* * *

Some locations and information might be false or inaccurate.  
This has no connection with any of my other fanfics .  
Fiction is set during season 1 of Martin Mystery.

**Genre:  
**Action/Adventure, Horror

**Disclaimer:  
**"Martin Mystery" and it's characters are owned by Marathon Animation  
Dodge, The Durango SUV and Sprinter van are property of Daimler Chrysler  
The name(s) Pontiac GTO, Pontiac Montana, Chevrolet Caprice is a copyright of GM

**Soundtrack: (No lyrics due to policy)  
**The Offspring - Want You Bad

**PG-13 or T rating for Offensive Language and Nudity**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Finding Diana**

One hour had already passed and they still hadn't found Diana. Martin was really worried about his step-sister. He eyed Marty with suspicion. Marty was keeping his eye on the road, it was as if he knew where he was going this whole time. He was dying to keep his mind off Diana and decided to start a conversation with him.

"So uh.. Marty, Judging by your accent, I reckon you're not from around these parts" Martin suddenly spoke.

Marty turned to look at him and raised one of his eyebrows. "Yes... I'm from Chicago. My family moved here cause my father wants a simple life. It was exciting at first but it slowly got a little boring."

"Hmm... So that's why did you became a cop?"

"Well... yeah. The pay was great, I got to meet a lot of people but basically I need the cash to support myself. Besides, I need some excitement in while I'm in Faraday. So being a cop is the only thing that's exciting around here."

"Don't your parents ever give you money?" Martin asked.

Marty had a feeling that question would come up and sighed. "My parents died in an car accident 3 years ago"

Martin looked at Marty. It reminded him of Diana whom like Marty, lost both of his parents in a car accident too. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"That's okay."

"You know, I was talking to you to keep my mind off Diana" Martin confessed.

"Oh don't worry about her." Marty assured. "She's all right."

"How do you know?"

"Just had a feeling." Marty answered.

Meanwhile, Diana finally woke up and found herself lying on a bed. The surface was cold and hard. She wasn't on a bed, but was on somekind of metal table. Diana groggily opened her eyes and tried to see but was blinded the bright light on top of her. She felt the cold air touching her skin. That was when she realized that she was completely butt-naked on the metal table. She tried to move but her wrists and ankles were tied tightly to the table using very secure leather shackles. She uttered a bad word and slam her head against the table, but then regretted doing so as it hurt. Suddenly, a black figure of someone's head covered the bright light. Her vision sharpen. She recognized the man who was looking down at her. It was Sheriff Thompson. Diana gave a sigh of relief.  
"Sheriff Thompson! We've gotta get outta here before the killer gets you!"

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary Diana." Said the Sheriff in a calm tone with an English accent. "Because I am the killer"

Diana didn't understood a word he said. She still could not remember anything at that time. "What do you mean?"

"You see Miss Lombard. I've been living on the earth for more than 300 years."

Diana's heart skipped a beat. Then, she remembered what had happened earlier. Again, she tried to be logical to ease herself. "A human being has an average lifespan of 75.5 years! No one can survive that long."

"But I did. For centuries, I've been replacing my existing body parts with younger healthy ones. In my book, every person has at least one healthy organ in their body. And according to my senses, your kidneys are in very good shape."

"You don't want my kidneys... I've... I've been eating wayy too much sugar, honest."

"My senses never lie Diana." Said the Sheriff. He placed his right hand against Diana's left cheek and smiled. "In fact, I'll keep you a bit longer. You're kinda perty."

In the meantime, Marty's blue 1995 Faraday Police Chevrolet Caprice Cruiser had already passed outside the town limits. As he was driving, Sergeant Marty felt a sudden sharp pain in his brain. It was when he spotted the a belittle house covered by some trees and untrimmed bushes. Something made Marty think that the Sheriff was up to no good and that he was in there with Diana.

"Hey, there's the Sheriff's car. And I think Diana's in there with the Sheriff." Marty pointed.

Martin looked at the house. The Sheriff's Crown Vic was nowhere in sight. "What the hell are you talking about? There's nothing there but an old house."

"Trust me Martin, I've just gotta feeling." Said Marty and turned the car into the sandy lawn. He parked his rundown Chevy Caprice outside the front door. Sure enough, the Sheriff's brand new Crown Victoria was there, hidden away in behind the bushes, as if the Sheriff didn't want anyone to find him. Marty shut the engine and left the car together with Martin. The air outside was cool and windy, Rustling leaves could be heard. The surroundings were dark and indeed.

"Man... I'm cold." Martin complained.

"According to the guys back at the station, this place has been vacant for decades." Marty explained. Well, 50 years exactly.

"Well then," Cried Martin excitedly, rubbing his palms together. "I love a spooky house. C'mon, lets check it out!"

They went up the creaking stairs and walked slowly towards the front door. Using the U-Watch's I-Cutter, Martin cut the lock and opened the door. The pair entered the house, they were stunned to see that the interior looked nothing like the exterior. The inside was decorated with brand new furniture, a big plasma screen television, warm clean carpeting and even a air conditioning unit in the living room. Marty and Martin were astounded. They never expected it to be this way. Even their houses didn't have some of the things that are in there.

"Now I know what happened to the money for the new Crown Victorias are going to." Said Marty, referring to the old run-down Chevy Caprices fleet the Sheriff's Department is supposed to upgrade.

"So much for this place being abandon." Stated Martin

"Yeah, looks like someone's been living here!" Sergeant Marty added and looked around. Suddenly, something caught his eyes. There was something on the purple on the brown leather couch. Marty reached his hands over to the purple cloth and stretched it out. It was Diana's purple long sleeved t-shirt. He also found her jeans, her pink and white Nike Ace trainers along with some purple undergarments. "Hey Martin, I found Diana's outfit."

"C'mon, we've gotta find Diana before they get to her!"

Meanwhile at the basement, Sheriff Thompson was opening a glass case, looking through the sharp shiny knives. He reached his hands out for a small, sharp knife, which looks like a butter knife, and went back to Diana.

"This won't hurt a bit Diana." Thompson assured and picked up a purple marker from a metal tray beside him. He opened the cap and marked 2 crosses between her bellybutton, marking where her kidneys were. The ticklish feeling was replaced by fear and worry. She didn't scream or struggle as she taught this was the end. She was about to shut her eyes when she heard a voice, a voice that saved her from every danger she was in.

"Get your rusty knives away from my sister!" Martin shouted.

* * *

Thanks to Groove, HazelEyed Freak, Ominae for reviewing this chapter

**Groove:** Yup, the Sheriff's the culprit

**HazelEyed Freak:** Sorry dude I didn't get what you meant but thanks anyway

**Ominae:** Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note. Fanfic updated as of 08 July 2013

It's been 7 years. Martin Mystery itself has been cancelled and here is is long awaited release of Chapter 5 to finally complete the story. With the release of the latest chapter, I have done a overhaul on this fanfic. Added a few things, checked on grammar and spelling mistakes and improved certain things.

As this was written in 2005 when the series first started, this fanfic is set during season one, which explains the absence of Billy in his human shell. I have also remained faithful to the typical format of the original series, adding more adult themed elements partially inspired by horror teen flicks to add more realism to the story.

* * *

Some locations and information might be false or inaccurate.

This has no connection with any of my other fanfics .

**Genre:  
**Action/Adventure, Horror

**Disclaimer:  
**"Martin Mystery" and it's characters are owned by Marathon Animation  
Dodge, The Durango SUV and Sprinter van are property of Daimler Chrysler  
The name(s) Pontiac GTO, Chevrolet Caprice is a copyright of GM

**Soundtrack: (No lyrics due to policy)  
**The Offspring - Want You Bad

**PG-13 or T rating for Offensive Language and Nudity**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Finding Diana**

One hour had already passed and they still hadn't found Diana. Martin was really worried about his step-sister. He eyed Marty with suspicion. Marty was keeping his eye on the road, it was as if he knew where he was going this whole time. He was dying to keep his mind off Diana and decided to start a conversation with him.

"So uh.. Marty, Judging by your accent, I reckon you're not from around these parts" Martin suddenly spoke.

Marty turned to look at him and raised one of his eyebrows. "Yes... I'm from Chicago. My family moved here cause my father wants a simple life. It was exciting at first but it slowly got a little boring."

"Hmm... So that's why did you became a cop?"

"Well... yeah. The pay was great, I got to meet a lot of people but basically I need the cash to support myself. Besides, I need some excitement in while I'm in Faraday. So being a cop is the only thing that's exciting around here."

"Don't your parents ever give you money?" Martin asked.

Marty had a feeling that question would come up and sighed. "My parents died in an car accident 3 years ago"

Martin looked at Marty. It reminded him of Diana whom like Marty, lost both of his parents in a car accident too. "I'm sorry to hear that."  
"That's okay."

"You know, I was talking to you to keep my mind off Diana" Martin confessed.

"Oh don't worry about her." Marty assured. "She's all right."

"How do you know?"

"Just had a feeling." Marty answered.

Meanwhile, Diana finally woke up and found herself lying on a bed. The surface was cold and hard. She wasn't on a bed, but was on somekind of metal table. Diana groggily opened her eyes and tried to see but was blinded the bright light on top of her. She felt the cold air touching her skin. That was when she realized that she was completely butt-naked on the metal table. She tried to move but her wrists and ankles were tied tightly to the table using very secure leather shackles. She uttered a bad word and slam her head against the table, but then regretted doing so as it hurt. Suddenly, a black figure of someone's head covered the bright light. Her vision sharpen. She recognized the man who was looking down at her. It was Sheriff Thompson. Diana gave a sigh of relief.  
"Sheriff Thompson! We've gotta get outta here before the killer gets you!"

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary Diana." Said the Sheriff in a calm tone. "Because I am the killer"

Diana didn't understood a word he said. She still could not remember anything at that time. "What do you mean?"

"You see Miss Lombard. I've been living on the earth for more than 300 years."

Diana's heart skipped a beat. Then, she remembered what had happened earlier. Again, she tried to be logical to ease herself. "A human being has an average lifespan of 75.5 years! No one can survive that long."

"But I did. For centuries, I've been replacing my existing body parts with younger healthy ones. In my book, every person has at least one healthy organ in their body. And according to my senses, your kidneys are in very good shape."

"You don't want my kidneys... I've... I've been eating wayy too much sugar, honest."

"My senses never lie Diana." Said the Sheriff. He placed his right hand against Diana's left cheek and smiled. "In fact, I'll keep you a bit longer. You're kinda perty."  
In the meantime, Marty's blue 1995 Faraday Police Chevrolet Caprice Cruiser had already passed outside the town limits. As he was driving, Sergeant Marty felt a sudden sharp pain in his brain. It was when he spotted the a belittle house covered by some trees and untrimmed bushes. Something made Marty think that the Sheriff was up to no good and that he was in there with Diana.

"Hey, there's the Sheriff's car. And I think Diana's in there with the Sheriff." Marty pointed.

Martin looked at the house. The Sheriff's Crown Vic was nowhere in sight. "What the hell are you talking about? There's nothing there but an old house."  
"Trust me Martin, I've just gotta feeling." Said Marty and turned the car into the sandy lawn. He parked his rundown Chevy Caprice outside the front door. Sure enough, the Sheriff's brand new Crown Victoria was there, hidden away in behind the bushes, as if the Sheriff didn't want anyone to find him. Marty shut the engine and left the car together with Martin. The air outside was cool and windy, Rustling leaves could be heard. The surroundings were dark and indeed.  
"Man... I'm cold." Martin complained.

"According to the guys back at the station, this place has been vacant for decades." Marty explained. Well, 50 years exactly.

"Well then, I love a spooky house. C'mon, lets check it out!"

They went up the creaking stairs and walked slowly towards the front door. Martin opened the door and the pair entered the house. The interior looked nothing like the exterior. The inside was decorated with branded furniture, a big plasma screen television, warm clean carpeting and even a air conditioning unit in the living room. Marty and Martin were astounded. They never expected it to be this way. Even their houses didn't have some of the things that are in there.

"Now I know what happened to the money for the new Crown Vics are going to." Said Marty

"So much for this place being abandon." Stated Martin

"Yeah, looks like someone's been living here!" Marty added and looked around. Suddenly, something caught his eyes. There was something on the purple on the black sofa. Marty reached his hands over to the purple cloth and stretched it out. It was Diana's purple long sleeved t-shirt. He also found her jeans, her pink white Nike Ace trainers along with some white undergarments. "Hey Martin, I found Diana's purple outfit."

"C'mon, we've gotta find Diana before they get to her!"

Meanwhile at the basement, Sheriff Thompson was opening a glass case, looking through the sharp shiny knives. He reached his hands out for a small, sharp knife, which looks like a butter knife, and went back to Diana.

"This won't hurt a bit Diana." Thompson assured and picked up a purple marker from a metal tray beside him. He opened the cap and marked 2 crosses between her bellybutton, marking where her kidneys were. The ticklish feeling was replaced by fear and worry. She didn't scream or struggle as she taught this was the end. She was about to shut her eyes when she heard a voice, a voice that saved her from every danger she was in.

"Get your rusty knives away from my sister!" Martin shouted.

* * *

Thanks to Groove, HazelEyed Freak, Ominae for reviewing this chapter

**Groove:** Yup, the Sheriff's the culprit

**HazelEyed Freak:** Sorry dude I didn't get what you meant but thanks anyway

**Ominae:** Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

I can't believe it took me 7 years to finally put an end to this overdue fanfic. As my previous notebook broke down and got reformatted, I couldn't retrieve my previous data and I'm left stranded. It was a stressful time for me and I guess continuing the fanfics slipped my mind.

This last chapter has been recreated, with some fragments in my memory on how it was supposed to end. I have also modified and overhaul pervious chapters and improved the grammar, spelling mistakes and made other improvements to the fanfic.

This fanfic is set during season one, which explains the absence of Billy in his human shell. I have also remained faithful to the typical format of the original series, adding more adult themed elements partially inspired by horror teen flicks to add more realism to the story.

Well, after 7 years, I present to you the final chapter.

Some locations and information might be false or inaccurate.  
This has no connection with any of my other fanfics .

* * *

**Genre:  
**Action/Adventure, Horror

**Disclaimer:  
**"Martin Mystery" and it's characters are owned by Marathon Animation  
Dodge, The Durango SUV and Sprinter van are property of Daimler Chrysler  
The name(s) Pontiac GTO, Chevrolet Caprice is a copyright of GM

**Soundtrack: (No lyrics due to policy)  
**The Offspring - Want You Bad

**PG-13 or T rating for Offensive Language and Nudity**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - There's Something About Marty**

Martin charged towards Sheriff Thompson, catching him off guard, causing him to tumble to the floor before getting into a fist fight with the Center agent. Meanwhile, Sergeant Marty who had just arrived the bottom of the basement stairs ran over to Diana to unshackle her wrists and ankles.

"For a 300 year old man, you sure fight like a little girl!" Martin yelled as he tried to pin down the Sheriff.

"Don't underestimate me young man!"

Just then, during the struggle, Sheriff Thompson suddenly had a burst of strength and pushed Martin away from him. Martin tumbled towards the corner of the room as the Sheriff unholstered his Glock 17 and fired a shot towards Martin. Sergeant Marty who was still removing the leather straps from Diana's ankles froze in shock and could only look on as the Sheriff walked slowly towards Martin, who was in the corner, cringing in pain.

Using his left hand, Martin held onto his right arm, suppressing his wound tightly to slow down the bleeding. He looked up, the Sheriff pointed his Glock between his eyes. "Any last words, Martin?"

BANG!

Blood splattered onto Martin's face. He opened his eyes, he could see the Sheriff standing infront of him with a bullet hole across his forehead as if a bullet had gone through his head. Seconds later Sheriff Thompson's lifeless body fell to the floor, revealing a standing Sergeant Marty pointing his Glock at Martin, indicating that he had fired his gun and killed Sheriff Thompson. Diana let out a huge sigh of relief as his step-brother looked at her, smiling and blushing, admiring Diana's bare chest.

"MARTIN!" Diana what Martin was staring at and yelled in embarrassment. "SNAP OUT OF IT AND STOP STARING AT ME!"

"Oh right!" Martin smiled as Sergeant Marty handed Diana a towel to cover her naked body.

Hours later, with two other units from the Tom Green County Sheriff's Department and an ambulance already on the scene, Martin's right arm was already bandaged and slinged by the paramedics on scene. Other deputies carried the dead and wrapped body of Sheriff Thompson out from the house as Diana and Sergeant Marty looked on.

A white 2005 Pontiac GTO screeched to a halt infront of the decrepit house. The door opened, MOM and Billy got out of the vehicle and approached Martin, Diana and Sergeant Marty, who were waiting for her at the porch.

"Good work troops." MOM complimented them as usual. "It turns out that Sheriff Thompson, or John Morton as he turned out to be, achieved immortality by exchanging and maintaining healthy body parts in his life time. With him in the picture, we are able to end and find closure to many cold cases across the world."

"I handled that pretty well despite getting shot." Cried Martin.

"Oh please." Diana rolled her eyes. "You should have thanked Marty for saving your life."

MOM raised an eyebrow. Diana looked around, Marty was no where within their sight. "Where is Marty anyway?"

"Marty? Marty who?" MOM asked, looking quite puzzled.

"Sergeant Marty from the Sheriff's Office," Diana answered. "He was the police officer helping us along with our case."

One of the passing deputies overheard Diana and approached her before asking in a country accent, "Did you say Sergeant Marty?"

"Yeah. He was here a minute ago." Martin looked around. "Where did he went to?"

The deputy froze for a moment and let out a deep breath before he spoke, "Sergeant Marty was our fallen deputy. He was involved in a high speed accident 12 days ago. His car barrel rolled 15 times after he crashed into an oncoming 18-wheeler while chasing after a car that fled the crime scene of Mrs. Wilson's murder."

"Mrs. Wilson was the first victim of John Morton while he was in Faraday City." MOM added. "Whoever or even whatever it was that helped you, may have just been a wandering soul trying to find closure."

Diana and Martin were stunned. Unlike any other paranormal entity they had previously encountered, Sergeant Marty's presence seemed so real and human. Martin smiled to himself, no wonder he seemed to know where Diana was this whole time, he thought to himself. Diana looked down in sadness as her crush was just a figment of her own imagination. She could only sigh as she knew that she couldn't go after him.

As the Tom Green County Deputies loaded up the body of Sheriff Thompson onto The Center's white 2001 Dodge Sprinter van, Diana could see a man in the blue Tom Green County Sheriff's Office uniform standing in the middle of the tall grass away from them. Diana squinted her eyes, it was Sergeant Marty.

With a smile and a wave, Marty vanished into thin air as a cold breeze overwhelmed Diana. She smiled and muttered under her breath, "Thank you Marty, I'm glad you can finally rest in peace".

"Diana!" Martin called out to her step-sister. "C'mon! Let's go!"

Shaking her head, she snapped into reality and went over to Martin, who was already inside The Center's passenger's side of the white Dodge Durango.

"What happened Dai?" Asked Martin as Diana hopped into the driver's seat of the SUV and buckled her seat belt. "You were like staring into blank space for like 3 minutes."

Diana shook her head, "Nothing Martin. Just saying my final goodbye. Oh and by the way, since Marty wasn't real, I wanna thank you, for saving my life back there."

Martin lean over to her and kissed her on the cheek. Diana blushed and stepped on the gas, following right behind MOM's Pontiac GTO out of the compound.

**THE END**

* * *

After 7 years, I can say that finally it's the end. Its sad that the actual series was cancelled, but only us fans could continue the Martin Mystery legacy thru fictions and fan art. Nevertheless, I feel that Martin and Diana deserved to be together in the end, even though they're step-siblings. Thank you for reading.


End file.
